Split Second
by JudgmentalPraise
Summary: Isn't it strange how life can change in a split second? Not just for you, but for the people around you as well? A story about attachment, coincidence, and the cruel aftermath we face when someone's life changes in a split second.


"It's cold."

"Yes, I know."

"Puck!"

"Well, what do you expect me to say?"

"I don't expect you to _say_ anything. I expect you to hug me."

"Fine then, come here."

...

It's cold, and dark, and the long empty roads lay bare before them. There were no cars, no flashing lights or tooting horns, or even the rough cursing of pissed-off drivers. It was strange, yet there it was. They were completely alone, in the middle of the night. Just the two of them; together.

Eating ice-cream.

A sudden midnight craving had the pair of them out and about at one in the morning, buying frozen dairy goodness from the 24-hour grocery store. He'd gotten chocolate, she'd gotten caramel. It was perfect, the two of them alone, wondering the barren New-York streets at a lone hour.

They turned a corner, heading back the way they came, and the yellow police tape and orange cones stopped them in their tracks. In the midst of the chaos was a black BMW, crushed and distorted against a metal pole. People bustled around, getting the unlucky victims to safety and talking in low murmurs.

Puck slipped his arms across Sabrina's shoulders and steered her left. "Let's take the shortcut."

"Through the alleyway?"

"Yeah, why? Are you scared, Grimm?"

"Pfft, no, of course not. It's just that it might not be a very good idea, seeing as though we _are_ wearing dark clothing. And don't forget that cars sometimes use that alleyway."

"Grimm, you're such a wuss. There's no one out here at this hour. Come on, act like a twenty year old and face your fears."

Sabrina hit him on the arm and allowed him to walk them to the alley. It was dank and musty, and trash cans lay open a few feet apart. A cat screeched in the background, and Sabrina swallowed back a lump of fear.

Alleyways were not her thing.

The end of the alley opened up into another road, were passing cars could turn into it and use it as a shortcut to get to the other side. Hardly any cars ever used the alley, and even fewer people cut through it, so Sabrina felt somewhat safe. Still, she would have preferred the sidewalk.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Puck, I told you, I have work. I can't go out with you."

"What about after work."

Sabrina sighed. "Can't. I promised to take Daphne shopping. The poor girl needs new clothes."

"Yes, I agree. The stuff she wears sometimes...bleugh. I swear she looks like a homeless person most days."

"Puck! Don't be mean! I love Daphne, no matter what she's wearing. Admit you love her too."

"Yes, as much as I hate to admit it, I do love the marshmallow. She's kind of grown on me, and so have you, ugly."

Sabrina pushed him away from her and he stumbled, grinning. "Puck, that's one of the swee-"

It happened so fast. A flash of lights, the screech of tires, and in ten seconds flat, Sabrina was on the ground. There was a sickening _thud_ , the sound of bone hitting concrete, and suddenly the world seemed to stop.

He was by her side in an instant. He rolled her over, urging her to say something, _anything_ , to let him know she was okay. A hint, a sign, some small indication that would lift the weight off his shoulders.

There was nothing.

Her legs and arms were sprawled across the damp concrete, her left knee bent at a ninety degree angle. He could see something sharp poking out through her jeans, and he forced himself to look away before he threw up.

Blood. There was so much blood.

It was everywhere. On the ground, her body, his hands. He felt as if he was poisoned, like he would never be able to wash the crimson curse off himself.

There was blood on his hands.

He called her name, desperately; urgently. He needed her to wake up, she had too. It wasn't a choice. She couldn't...no, she couldn't...it wasn't possible...

"Sabrina! Baby, please, wake up. I need you! Listen to me! Sabrina!"

He moved to take her face between his hands, but stopped short when he saw the unnatural position in which her neck was bent. He looked into her eyes, searching for a sign of life, but he found none.

She was too far gone.

"Oh my god."

The words hadn't been uttered by him. Instead, it was the driver of the car who had spoken them. He'd been too preoccupied with Sabrina's body to notice the driver coming towards them. Now, though, it was all he could focus on.

"I'll kill you! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

A shocked gasp escaped the females lips. "N-no. It...it can't be."

He knew that voice. He fucking knew it. He'd heard it every day for the past eight years of his life. He'd grown up with the owner of the voice. He knew her, and it was this realization that brought him to his knees.

"Daphne?"

"Puck? Oh my God, is that her? Please tell me it's not...oh God."

The words left his lips before he could stop them.

"You killed her."

It was the truth. He couldn't save her now. He'd broken promises, promises he'd made about keeping her safe and being her protector. He'd lied.

He'd failed.

The next few minutes were blanked from his mind. He remembered telling Daphne to call an ambulance, and then telling her to not worry about it a second after. What was the point? They couldn't save her now.

Daphne had rushed to Sabrina's side, and he remembered feeling guilty for wanting to push her away. It was her sister's lifeless body she clung to, yet he still had the strange urge to keep her as far away from Sabrina as possible, even if she was dead.

Daphne had killed her.

And when the last ounce of life had drained from Sabrina's body and soul, he knew that in that same instant, a whole part of him had died right along with her... and it was never coming back.

...

 **OH GOODNESS. TRAGEDY!**

 **My my, I am a psycho.**

 **Anyways, as an apology for my previous disappearance, I have now written you two wonderfully brilliant stories. That's right, TWO!**

 **Everybody do a happy dance.**

 **Thoughts? Ideas? Prompts?**

 **Leave them all below.**

 **Love you all! :)**


End file.
